


A Dance?

by Ignithrowaway



Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [8]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Prom, prom dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignithrowaway/pseuds/Ignithrowaway
Summary: “Oh, so I guess you’re leading?” Killua raised his right eyebrow.“You can lead next time.”Killua rolled his eyes. “Only get one prom, Gon.”Gon looked at Killua with a smile, “Doesn’t mean we’ll only have one dance together tonight, does it?”“Who said I wanted multiple?”“Your little smile says it.”((Two characters dance at prom, but instead of going to the music being played, one of them takes out their earbuds(could be one pair they share, a pair of wireless and not wireless[two pairs], two wireless, two wired in, one wireless pair they share, etc.) and plays a song/playlist of their choosing to dance to slow dance with who they want to slow dance with regardless of the timing.))
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one.

Killua was currently in what he considers the worst part of his life he’s ever experienced. Not because of the tuxedo he’s wearing, not because of his uncomfortable dress shoes that barely fit, and not because of the sweat on his armpits from how hot the place is with a tux on and barely any air conditioning. It’s because he’s at prom and he really wishes he wasn’t.

Under normal, non-Gon related circumstances he would’ve never come to prom. Not because he hates people, he has quite a few friends that he cherishes that would all classify as people, but because he hates dances. Especially school dances and his family’s dances at parties. He has no interest in any of the few girls nor the boys that keep trying to get him to the dance floor, no interest in the people trying to get laid, no interest in those just hanging out with their friends, nor any interest in hanging out with his friends — mostly because everyone except him and Gon were either graduated or uninterested and didn’t show up. As always, he’s only interested in his best friend Gon, who’s gone off to the restroom for the third time since they’ve gotten here.

“Seriously, what’s going on with him? I hope he’s ok.” Killua says quietly.

The prom was in a facility the school rented specifically for the event. The whole square inside was renovated— kinda. The roof was tall, with the stage to the right of one of the entrances. Round tables lined up along the outside for those who wanted to chill, long tables on the left of the stage full of food and drinks— mostly soda, water, and punch(Killua opted for a water), SENIOR PROM written on a banner above the stage where the DJ was, lights flashing different colors. The place was kinda dark but bright enough so everyone could see everything, chaperones who were really just there to make sure nobody killed themself or was smoking inside and were somehow still failing at half their job as students smoked in a corner of the building, and the dance floor that consisted of the only part of the floor they didn’t place carpet over for the prom itself, deciding to just leave it wood. Majority of people were either on the dance floor or just sitting around, not much else to do. But hey, at least there was food and the fact he drove here, so he could leave when he wanted.

Killua was currently near the restroom on the left side of the building and in the back, which was near one of the entrances/ exits of the building, waiting for Gon to come out. Honestly, he was pretty tempted to check on the almost adult. Maybe he fell in, he has done that before. Just as Killua was beginning to think he should check, Gon emerged once more, hair it’s spiky enigma self and Gon looking quite determined to do something. And something normally involved Killua whether he liked it or not, though he never really minded too much.

“Sorry for making you wait, Killua. I’m not sure what’s going on with me, I just needed to pee again.” Gon said. Killua knew from there that, despite not sounding such, Gon was nervous. He was hiding it pretty well though. When did he learn that and could he teach Killua because that seems really handy while in the company of the same spikey haired ball of adrenaline who had strange amounts of intelligence in spurts.

“No worries, not like I’d do much anyway. Not much for—”

“—prom.” They said together.

“I know, but I promise I have a good idea that’ll be fun. Pinky promise.” Gon said as he held out his finger, looking expectantly at Killua to do the same.

“I’m not doing that promise thing for this. If I don’t have fun, we can just head somewhere and get me some chocolate milkshakes. Not like I had anything planned to begin with.” Killua had been asked to prom by Gon, his best friend and crush, platonically while they were heading home that day. And Killua, being ganged up on, lost his ability to refuse — having it ripped away from him by all people whose opinion he cared about.

  
  


———Earlier———

  
  


While they were both walking to Gon’s house, as always, Gon looked at Killua as he was munching on sour cream and onion potato chips he had bought before they left their highschool.

“Killua, wanna go to prom with me?”

Killua nearly choked on the chips. He stopped and looked at Gon, expecting some type of smirk, some show of it being a joke, but there was nothing. No indication of it not being completely serious.

His first inclination was a simple “No,” because this wasn’t what he wanted. Going to prom with his crush for a platonic reason sounded like torture, but when they got to Gon’s house, the story began to shift.

“Killua! Prom is an essential part of high school! You should go! Gon told me you didn't have a prom ticket earlier, so I asked the pta to get you one. Go and enjoy yourself!” and with that Aunt Mito wouldn't hear any refusal Killua gave, only handing him the ticket. 

Killua was then messaged by both Alluka and Nanika, threatening to not let him into the house if he doesn’t go, the messages both threats in their own unique way. Everyone he cared about wouldn’t let him refuse.

In the end, he decided to just go for it. Most people don’t get asked out by their crush to prom and, whether Gon realized what he was saying or not, Killua decided to see what would happen. Why not? All he had planned was to hang out with Gon and sleep over like he did every Friday. If everyone was pushing for it so hard, then fine. Why not, he wasn’t doing anything anyway.

So while they were sitting at the kitchen table talking, once Killua got the threats from his siblings, he accepted while Gon was trying to convince him with ‘it won’t be bad, we’re going together!’ Killua stopped him from going on, saying “Alright, fine, but we need appropriate clothes to go.”

Gon’s grin was blinding when he looked at Killua from across the table. “Oh I’ve got tuxedos for us! All I needed was you to say you wanted to go! We can leave at around eight for prom, I’ll drive.” Gon replied. Killua was surprised, why did he have tuxedos for both himself AND Killua? He hadn’t asked until earlier today. How did he prepare when he hadn’t even brought up prom until then? And they hang out almost all the time, the only time Gon would’ve had time to plan this was after 10pm, when Killua had to leave for home during the week. Did he stay up that late to think about this or was this really just spur of the day thing like Killua thought. Asking Aunt Mito for two tuxedos during class, knowing he could convince Killua or did he plan this whole thing before prom was set? Gon can be smart when he wants, so Killua couldn’t tell.

“I’m driving my car there, we’ll go to my house before prom to get it. I don’t trust you driving.”

At around 7:30, they started getting ready. Killua had no idea how Gon had clothes for both him and Gon already, but he did and they fit incredibly well. Even the shoes were right! Sure, they were similar heights, but Killua had grown a bit more than Gon by an inch recently and needed slightly bigger pants on the legs than he normally wore. He had been wearing slightly too short pants for a while. Killua himself hadn’t even bought new pants for himself, yet here they were. A perfect fit. Exactly as he had been needing to buy and it was starting to creep him out a bit.

Both had put their tuxes on and left, but Gon made a weird point to be certain he had his phone and his shitty earbuds. Normally Gon couldn’t care less, since he knew Killua always had his, but today he made it a point to Killua to show his phone while in the car before starting it. Holding both up and saying “Killua, I have my earbuds and phone, right?” He even made sure Killua had his airpods before they left too, which of course he did, he never left home without some way to play music into his ears incredibly loud. Though he never needs to when he’s with Gon, since Gon himself is able to drown out most sounds with his voice alone.

——————

Gon pouted at Killua’s laid back reaction and for not making the pinky promise. He wanted this to be perfect. He had been making sure to pick the right songs, the right time at night when Killua got a little tired so he could agree to dance a bit easier, and made sure he brought his phone and his earbuds in case Killua’s airpods were dead. He’s been drinking too much water and started needing to pee, all from the nerves. At this point, he’s just hoping his dinner stays down too.

He has a massive crush on Killua, he would go so far as to call it love at 10,053rd sight, they see each other a lot, or rather since eighth grade. And ever since he heard about when prom was happening a few weeks ago, he had this plan to finally confess to Killua. 

His plan was simple, slow dance with him and confess with a kiss. His only worry for this plan he figured out shortly after codifying it: what if Killua was in a relationship, was thrown out the window years ago after Killua said he didn’t plan on dating anyone in highschool, no matter how hot, unless he really really  _ really  _ liked them. Gon knew that Killua was serious, but he also knew that Killua would probably make an exception for Gon. They are best friends after all.

Now, the reason he needed his phone, Killua’s airpods, and his earbuds was because he didn’t want to wait for a song to come on, so he came up with this idea. He plays the playlist he wants using his phone into his earbuds and has him and Killua dance to the perfect song on his phone instead. It was genius.

Gon holds his hand towards Killua, “Dance with me?”

Killua seemed to have no reaction, but when Gon looked at his eyes, he could tell.

————

Killua internally decided to not be too nervous. Gon doesn’t realize, he tells himself. He isn’t aware if the implications. He doesn’t know why Killua would be nervous, to Gon they’re just best friends. So, a shaky voice in his throat - despite his attempt to kick it out of his body and keep it on the ban list, he says “Ok.” and with that, Gon holds his hand out and grabs Killua’s, leading him to the dance floor.

He tries to put his hands on Gon’s hips, but Gon guides their movement so they’re around his neck. Gon placed his hands lightly between Killua’s hips and stomach, slightly above the waist.

“Oh, so I guess you’re leading?” Killua raised his right eyebrow.

“You can lead next time.”

Killua rolled his eyes. “Only get one prom, Gon.”

Gon looked at Killua with a smile, “Doesn’t mean we’ll only have one dance together tonight, does it?”

“Who said I wanted multiple?” Killua questioned. He’ll be honest, he prefers his arms around Gon’s neck. He’s danced before at family balls which are worse than school dances in his opinion, and his arms are always so stiff from holding them at someone’s waist or hips. Now though, he can relax them as they rest comfortably on Gon’s shoulder. Though he’d only ever do this with Gon, so it won’t save him at any of the dances.

“Your little smile says it.” Gon smiled slightly bigger. It was a look Killua had seen before, but hadn’t really gotten a good look at. It’s a nice look though, as if Gon couldn’t be happier than now. Like Killua himself is melting his heart.

Gon then reached into his right pocket, keeping his left hand where it was on Killua, and brought out his phone, earbuds already connected. “Can you take out your airpods? It’s ok if they’re dead, just tell me.”

Killua narrowed his eyes, “so why’d we get ready to dance when you were gonna ask me to grab something?” Gon only gave a nervous laugh as he put one ear bud in his left ears and put his phone in his left pocket this time, placing his left back on Killua.

Killua was about to take both his hands off of Gon’s shoulders, but then Gon grabbed his left arm with his right hand. “Leave one arm up, I know your airpods are in your right pocket. You always put them there with your phone.”

Killua would think that was weird if he hadn’t known Gon always put his in the right pocket too. 

“Alright.” He took out his airpods with his right hand while Gon put his right hand back on Killua’s waist. They were dead. He had been using them all day since he got to school that day and it was about 9:00pm, maybe a little later, a little earlier, he didn’t know which, so of course they were dead after over 12 hours of use and no recharge. “Yeah, they’re dead.”

“Ok, then let’s share mine!” And before Killua said anything Gon put the right earbud in his right ear with his left hand, just as carefully as he put his hands above Killua’s waist earlier. His carefulness and gentleness was more than enough for Killua to be pretty comfortable now. 

Gon was playing his own playlist, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Killua that he’s playing songs in mono(one sound channel, so both sound the same as opposed to stereo). He had anticipated sharing earbuds and made the playlist with that in mind.

The first song playing is “What a Wonderful World” by Louis Armstrong, the song is slow and they start to sway. Not a typical slow dance song as far as Killua knows, but he kinda likes it.

Killua’s lethargy catches up to him. Both Killua and Gon are about the same height, so while he starts to nod off a little, his forehead ends up resting on Gon’s, who giggles a bit when it happens.

The song is about to end when Gon asks . “Hey.” Gon says softly. It feels like it’s meant for Killua only, like it’s confidential, too important for anyone else to know. “You tired?”

“You know I’m—,” he yawns and stretches his arms, still around Gon’s neck and connected via his own hands holding themselves together. The song changing to “I’ll be Lucky Someday” by Glen Campbell. “You know I’m tired. That’s what you were doing, waiting til I was.”

“You knew?” Gon smirked a little and brought his right hand to scratch the back of his neck for a couple seconds.

“Once you—,” another yawn, how tired was he? He slept last night for five hours. That was good enough, right? “Once you asked if I was tired, I realized. So I only just figured it out.” Killua was debating just laying against Gon at this rate. Would his best friend find it peculiar? Maybe, but he could always blame it on his exhaustion.

“I thought I was being a bit clever.” Gon said, their swaying continuing. Killua never realized that the rest of the dance floor was dancing to the Macarena at current, too preoccupied with himself and Gon. They were on the edge of the dance floor, away from pretty much everyone else and safe from prying eyes or getting bumped into since nobody was there watching on this side of the place.

“We think the same, idiot. The only difference is you have a simpler thinking process while mine is more complicated. We still end up—,” a third yawn, man he needs to sleep a bit more before these things. “At the same place for the most part as long as the thing itself isn’t too complicated.”

“Yeah, well, I thought you’d be too tired to notice.” Gon was trying to have Killua be distracted? “If that’s what he wanted, he should’ve just taken off his shirt. God I’m tired.” Were Killua’s thoughts in this moment. He was more than just tired.

Their swaying was slowly making Killua more and more tired, Killua’s eyes never focusing on anything except Gon. He was too tired to blush for staring at Gon tonight. Being embarrassed was always on the table, but right now the closeness wasn’t gonna do that.

“Hey Killua?”

“Hm.” Killua began to close his eyes. He needs to sleep more.

“Killua, can you not sleep just yet? I’ll drive us home, but don’t nod off yet. We need to get you those milkshakes.” Gon began to giggle, bringing Killua a little closer to him as well.

“That’s only if I… I don’t enjoy prom.” Killua managed to mumble out. He could just barely annunciate his words well. 

“Well I’m craving a vanilla milkshake, so can we get some after this? I’ll pay.”

Killua was too tired to think, he and Gon called this point in him trying to stay awake ‘Gon mode’ since he stopped thinking at around this point every time. Took about 19-20 hours of him being awake for it to show up, but Gon could ask Killua anything around this point and expect a very truthful response every time. “Why do you keep trying to do everything? Issss weirdd.”

“Because I want to.” Is all Gon said.

“Hrm. What did you wanna tell me earlier?” 

“Oh, right. Killua,” Gon lifted his right hand and placed it on Killua’s cheek, blasting Killua out of his sleepy state and making his eyes burst open wider than they’ve ever been. “Can I?”

Killua gulped nervously “Can you.. you what?” He asked. His voice trembling a little.

“You said we think the same, so you know what I mean.”

Killua, skeptical, waited a bit before slowly answering, “I do.”

“So, can I?” Gon leaned in a little, but still waited for Killua to respond. He was waiting for Killua’s consent, and it made his heart melt. Gon was really asking if he could kiss him.

“Only if you plan on a date.” He answered.

“I plan on way more than just a single date.” And Gon closed the distance to a millimeter. “So?”

“What’re you doing then? I said I was fine with it.” And then Killua closed the distance, which was— admittedly— still too big in Killua’s opinion and incredibly satisfying to finally close. Their kiss was slow and sure. Killua wanted to enjoy his first kiss, especially when it was with the person he’s been in love with for far too long. He’d kiss faster, more eager, but he’s way too tired. Gon seems to share the sentiment, or at the very least knows Killua is too tired for as heated a kiss as they both no doubtedly want.

They separated as the song ended and changed to “Wake Me Up When September Ends” by Green Day. Killua doesn’t know when exactly he was fully awoken during that, but doesn’t care either. He and Gon had kissed, and they were gonna  _ go out _ . It was crazy.

Go kept his and Killua’s heads leaned together, “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

“You? I’ve been wanting that for a while too, yknow.”

Gon looked at him, smiling and pulling Killua closer, now hugging. Killua’s arms still at Gon’s neck but wound tighter around, and Gon hugging Killua’s middle. “If I did know, I would’ve kissed you sooner Ki-llu-a. Why do you think it took this long?”

“Nerves.” Killua was answering for himself.

“Yep.” They continued to sway— backing up a little from each other; back to dancing like they were earlier. 

“So, when are we gonna get the milkshakes?”

Gon smiled big, “We came in  _ your  _ car, Killua.”

Killua hadn’t ever been so… happy? Relieved? He isn’t quite sure of every emotion he’s feeling with Gon, but love is certainly one of them. “And you said you’d drive. So, when are we going?”

“We can go now if you want. We’ve got a date tomorrow, and you’re tired so going home now is fine. I don’t want you tired on our first date, you won’t enjoy it as much.”

“What’re we doing?”

“I thought you'd like to go to the bluebell factory.”

“Hm, isn’t that a forty minute drive?”

“Yeah, but it’ll be fun!”

Killua couldn’t help the smile, it was just too easy with Gon. “Alright. But I don’t promise to not buy a bunch of ice cream.”

“We’ll bring a cooler. I wanna buy some too.”

“Then our first date is tomorrow.”

“Sure is! Ready to go home?”

“Yeah, let’s go to your house. It’s closer anyway.” Yet another yawn, the adrenaline from their kiss had left his system. He was back to drowsy. “I’d ask you to carry me, but there are way too many people.”

“I can carry you on my back, yknow.”

“Nah, ’m fine. I can at least walk to my own car and hand you the keys before passing out.”

And so Gon gently lifted Killua’s arm off of his shoulders, grabbing both of Killua’s hands and cradling them in his own like baby birds. Gon looked at Killua right in the eyes. “I love you.”

“I think it’s way too soon for us to say this, but I love you too.” Killua gave Gon a smile he didn’t even know he was making. When Gon described it to him the next day, he said it was the most genuine and beautiful smile he’d ever seen on any person. As if all his love was focused on the one smile, meant for a single person for the rest of time. That single person being Gon.

“If it’s too soon, why’d you say it?”

“It’s true.”

“I really do rub off on people.”

“So do I, smartass. How do you think you got so snarky?”

“Good point!” Gon began to laugh a bit. Putting his left hand in Killua’s right and guiding him toward the exit, keeping the distance minimal. “Now come on, there aren’t many fast food places open so late.”

“Most places are open at nine thirty.”

“Killua, it’s ten twelve not nine thirty. We’ll go to Sonic, they close at midnight.”

“Do they have chocolate milkshakes?”

“Of course! And like I said, I’ll pay.”

“I’ll pay.”

“But—”

“Gon, you can just pay for the milkshakes. I want sides too, and I’ll pay for all the sides.”

“Fine. Oh, I want some sides too!”

“Well I’m getting them to share.”

“Great! It’s a date!”

“What?!”


End file.
